


Time to Relax

by orphan_account



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Diaper Wetting, Threesome - F/M/M, diaper play, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summary: Sometimes, it takes that extra push to be able to relax. Wil always knows exactly what I need, so it seems simple to let him take charge in a different way. I just wasn’t expecting to enjoy it so much.Some Daddy Wilford with Little Reader, and guest appearance from Daddy(ish?) Dark. Includes diaper content, some sexual wetting.(please pardon my kink on main)





	Time to Relax

I sigh at the feeling of Wilford’s hands pressing on the knots of my tense back, but I can barely bring myself to relax under his touch. The past few weeks have been so busy I’ve hardly had time to see Wilford, much less relax with him. Honestly, I haven’t had time to rest on my own. On top of my usual schedule, I have been drowning in extra work, spending more time than usual doing work outside of my regular hours. It’s incredibly stressful, so I made sure I would have the whole weekend to relax with Wil with minimal work, but I’m having trouble getting my mind to let go of everything I have to do.

“You’re incredibly tense, doll. What’s on your mind?” Wil’s voice snaps me out of the thoughts of all my work, but his question reminds me of the stress.

“There’s just so much going on, I need the time to relax, but I feel stressed about using the time to relax instead of work.”

Wil hums thoughtfully, probably thinking of ways to get me to chill out or stop thinking about everything else. “I have an idea, I’ve wanted to try this with you for a little while, and I think it should help with the stress. You might find it… a bit weird though.”

I wonder if it’s some sort of new and twisted sex thing and hear Wil laugh in response to my thoughts. “Nothing quite like that, gumdrop. Nothing so intense. I was thinking of… pampering you, spoiling you a little.”

“That’s not weird at all, that’s what you usually do!” 

“Well, this particular method may feel a bit weird at first but if you’re uncomfortable or don’t like anything use your safeword and we’ll stop right away. The headspace can be a bit intense sometimes.”

Wilford being so vague is… concerning at best. I know I can trust him, but he’s usually straightforward when it comes to any new sex or kink things. He never wants bad communication to ruin an experience or lead to me being upset or hurt, so he’s always forthright with his suggestions. This sort of indirect implications type of idea is strange and uncharacteristic, but I trust Wil. He knows me well, he can read minds (ish? sometimes?) after all, so he knows me inside and out, and he would never do something to make me uncomfortable on purpose. If he thinks I’ll be able to relax, I’ll give it a shot. “Alright. I’m willing to give… whatever it is a try.”

“Before we start,” Wil guides me to turn and face him and clasps my hands in his, “Have you ever thought about simpler times? Your more youthful days?” The question strikes me as odd, but I indulge.

“I guess so. Who doesn’t reflect on their childhood every once and a while?” Other than him of course. The past, his childhood, is touchy. As far as I know, he doesn’t remember it particularly well anyways.

“And have you ever thought about going back to those days?” With that question, the pieces finally click into place and I realize what Wil has been implying this whole time.

“Wil, you really want to do that?” 

“Only if you’re okay with it and think it could help you relax! I know it’s not everyone’s cup of tea-”

“Alright.”

“Alright?” He seems shocked I agree so readily.

“I mean, I haven’t really thought about trying it before, but if you think being Little could help reduce my stress I’m willing to give it a shot. Especially if it’s something that interests you.”

He looks overjoyed as he squeezes my hands. “Oh, sweet pea we are going to have so much fun! We gotta get you a change of clothes though, get you ready for the mindset,” he snaps his fingers, and there’s suddenly a sprawl of supplies laying out on the bed. I blush when I see the diaper, having not thought of just _how_ little Wil would want me to go. I’m not repulsed by the idea though, so I’ll at least wear it, even if I don’t think I’ll be using it at all. “Alright little one, daddy needs you to lay down so he can change you.”

I think I might die from embarrassment before even doing anything, this is all a bit much. Wil looks concerned by my hesitation and soothingly strokes my hair. “This is about you if you don’t want to do it we won’t,” he says in a gentle tone.

I know, I know, I’m always allowed to say no, and he’ll always listen. The issue here is that I don’t know if I want to say no. I think too much- to let go and act like a child would help me not need to think or worry as much, and if Wil enjoys it too it’s only a bonus. So, with a blush burning on my face, I lie back on the bed and nod with as much certainty as I can muster. With another snap my clothes are gone, leaving me fully exposed to Wil. I shift uncomfortably, not sure what to do with myself while Wil starts arranging things. I don’t have to wait long, which is good because any longer and I would have started questioning again. Wil soon has things set up the way he wants, and his attention is now on me. I feel the blush burning down my chest as he looks me over, a self-satisfied smile on his face. He always looks pleased when seeing me naked, I find it uncomfortable how content he is to just admire my body for hours, but it’s just how he is. He taps my hip expectantly, muttering “Up,” 

I bend my knees slightly to lift my lower half, covering my face when Wil picks up the diaper. It’s cute, pink, thick. I feel him positioning it under me, and then he presses my hips back down. I keep my face covered as he continues the process, I couldn’t bear to watch him clean and powder me, and then he’s nudging my legs open a bit wider and securing the tapes over my hips. The sensation is foreign, but not exactly unpleasant. It’s soft and comfortable, fitting snugly but not too tight anywhere. The only thing I don’t really like is how my legs are kept slightly spread by the diaper, but it’s not unbearable. It just feels, well, _babyish_. That would be the point, I suppose. Wil guides me to uncover my face and sit up, and then he’s lifting my arms and sliding something over my head. A dress, pretty and yellow and soft. 

“There’s my beautiful baby girl!” I can’t help but giggle a bit at Wil’s silly voice, especially since he tickles my sides a bit. “Let’s get you some toys to play with. Or do you want to color?”

The choice is harder than I would’ve thought. I guess that’s the wonderful thing about being little- hard decisions are things like orange versus apple juice or which cartoon to watch, I guess. Finally, I decide, and speaking in my sweetest voice I say “Daddy can I color?”

“Of course, baby girl,” Wil slides off the bed and then lifts me up and sits me down on the floor. There’s suddenly a cute stuffed animal in my arms, a large one that Wil had won me at a carnival. “You entertain yourself for a minute while daddy gets the coloring books.”

He’s gone then, leaving me with the doll. I try to remember what it was like to play with stuffed animals as a kid. I mindlessly fidget with the toy, maneuvering the floppy limbs a bit. It’s a mindless thing that helps me clear away some of the stressful thoughts. It’s hard to worry about the bad things when I’ve got nothing but this cute toy to focus on. I hear Wil enter the room, he crouches in front of me with a large box of crayons and a few books. There’s a smile on his face as he ruffles my hair. “Do you want to color something pretty for daddy?”

His enthusiastic tone has me nodding eagerly, so he takes the plush from me and sets it to the side. I pluck a crayon from the box and start to flip through pages of the books to find something to color. It has to be pretty so daddy can be impressed when I’m done. I’m surprised for a second at how easy it was to fall into this childish mindset, but it’s quickly replaced by thoughts of which colors to use on this flower picture. It’s easy to let myself go, get into a childish mindset with Wil’s encouragement and affection. He hands me a bottle while I work on the picture, I start to drink without a second thought. Coloring is hard work, gotta stay hydrated. Soon I present the finished picture to Wil, who gushes over it and sets it aside, so he remembers to hang it on the fridge. He encourages me to finish the bottle as I choose another picture to work on. Soon I’m not sure how much time is passing, the only indication is the completion of another bottle and three more pictures.

“I think that’s enough coloring for now, baby. How about we have some snuggle time?”

I agree enthusiastically and am lifted into the bed. Wil curls up around me, holding me close to him. He lavishes me with kisses on every bit of exposed skin he can reach, my face, neck, arms. The tenderness borders on sexual, but I don’t feel like he’s going to push that aspect right now. Right now, I feel sleepy. I let myself drift off, feeling lighter than I have in weeks.

And then I’m awake again, groggy, a bit confused. Uncomfortable. I have to pee, to the point that it’s almost painful. I whimper in discomfort when Wil shifts, his arm pressing a bit on my stomach. “What’s the matter love bug?” 

“I… I have to go potty daddy.” I manage, squirming a bit as I try to keep a grip.

“Well, that’s what the diaper is for, little one. Unless you want to be big for a little bit and use the grown-up potty?” I don’t know, I don’t know what to do. The pleasantly childish headspace isn’t quite there anymore, making it difficult to want to use a diaper. But I also don’t feel big enough to use the potty, and I just don’t know. Both possibilities feel unpleasant, the choice and increasing the urge to pee making me feel terribly stressed. Then Wil’s hand is deliberately pressing on my stomach, “Just let go for daddy, it’s okay, baby girl.”

I briefly consider calling the safeword and putting an end to the play- and then I take a deep breath, and instead try to concentrate on letting go. Despite the desperate need to go, it’s hard for my body to release, but Wil keeps the firm pressure of his hand and whispers a stream of soft encouragements into my ear. And, finally, I manage to let go. 

It immediately feels good, overwhelmingly so. To finally release the pressure, and the warm wetness surrounding my crotch. There’s a brief moment where I feel disgusted, but then I let myself feel the pleasure of letting go. I sigh as my stream slows, falling slack against Wil as my brain starts attempting to rationalize whatever this sensation is. And when Wil’s hand presses onto my soaked crotch, my brain processes easily. Arousal. I’m aroused because I wet myself, and Wil is excited by the situation too if the growing hardness against my rear is anything to go by. “Daddy should reward you for being such a good girl, would you like that?”

I grind my hips into his hand, knowing that the movement will stimulate him too. He groans lowly in my ear and changes the angle of his hand a bit. The thickness of the diaper prevents me from feeling more than just pressure, but it’s enough to stroke the arousal burning under my skin. “Daddy, please,” I don’t know what I’m asking for, but, as always, Wil knows exactly what I need. He rearranges us so I’m underneath him, somewhere in the process I’m suddenly nude. His fingers slide into me with ease, stretching while his mouth roams my chest. His movements are rushed, adding fingers barely after the discomfort from the last fades. His hand is soon withdrawn, resting on my hip as he lines up at my entrance. Even now he’s cruel enough to just tease my entrance with the head of his cock, but he’s as desperate as I am so it doesn't last very long. I tangle my fingers in his hair, messing up the neat style carelessly when he enters me. He moves slowly, long deep thrusts without consistent rhythm, it feels incredible but not enough. He works his body so well, always hitting every nerve when he moves. I know neither of us is going to last very long, even with Wil attempting to draw it out like this. So I use the childish attitude to my advantage now, knowing Wilford will bow to the whims of his baby girl. “Daddy, please, I wanna cum,”

His hips thrust roughly in a jerky reaction to my words, and I know I’ve got him wrapped around my finger like this. “You think you’re sly, but you aren’t,” he growls against my skin but continues with his harder thrusts. I don’t think I was trying to be sly, I was just trying to get some damn relief. It worked, soon I’m right at the edge of release, clinging desperately to Wil as he fucks me into the mattress. My release hits suddenly, a particularly deep thrust driving me over the edge with no warning. Wil continues to fuck me through my orgasm, chasing his own relief now. It isn’t long before he pulls out and I feel his cum splatter onto my chest. We both just stay still, breathing slowly to recover. 

Finally, he speaks up, “What a mess baby girl!” Wil laughs breathlessly. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” There’s a damp cloth in his hands, he quickly runs it over my body so the cum is cleaned off of me. “Do you want to keep playing sugar cube?”

“Yes please, daddy.” I’m glad that Wil’s face lights up in response to my words, happy he’s enjoying the play as much as I am. The diaper supplies are back on the bed, and I still blush through the process of getting diapered but don’t feel as weird about it now. He just has finished doing the tapes up when there’s suddenly a harsh knock at the door. Before Wil can respond the door is aggressively slammed open, a pissed off Darkiplier on the other side. He looks ready to absolutely tear into Wil, and then his eyes widen as he processes the scene before him. I’m embarrassed, but don’t really think to cover myself from his surprised gaze.

“Wilford. I wasn’t aware you had your pet in little space. In the future, could you consider _not_ engaging in time-consuming play when we’re supposed to have a meeting?” Dark’s voice makes me shudder, the underlying growl in his tone scaring me.

“If you want to be a daddy for a bit, all you have to do is ask, Darky.” Dark and I both stare in shock at Wil, who just casually invited Dark into kink play like he was commenting on something as typical as the weather. He just shrugs at Dark but looks at me with a twinkle in his eye that suggests he knows where this is going, and he likes it. “What do you say to having two daddies for a bit, sweetpea?” 

I gape at Wil with a blush across my face, but I can’t deny the appeal of the prospect. I find myself self consciously nodding, looking over at Dark with a blush burning down my bare chest. His face is as unreadable as ever and stays stock still as he responds.

“Well, it could be an educational experience. I must admit I don’t have experience with mortals who enjoy this play,” Wil is smirking like he knows the answer is bullshit, but just jerks his head as manner of inviting Dark into the room. 

“As you can see, I just changed our baby girl. She had a little accident but is all cleaned up now,” Dark makes some sort of impassive noise in response, his gaze traveling my body freely. I still don’t attempt to cover myself, he’s part of the play now too so I should treat him the same way I treat Wil. I’ve met Dark a handful of times, and it’s always terrifying. This time is no different, but his face seems a bit gentler than usual.

“Well, what would the little girl like to do now?” I feel like there’s something deeper lying under his words but can’t think of what. 

“Well, she’d probably like some more water, and I think we can play with some blocks. Would you like that?” I nod enthusiastically, I’ve always liked blocks (and the more grown-up equivalent of Legos). Wil gestures from Dark to me expectantly, and Dark just looks confused. “Well the baby can’t get down by herself, she needs help.” 

Dark looks almost sheepish to not have thought of that, and he approaches the bed hesitantly. I sit up when he comes over, but he doesn’t reach for me to pick me up like Wil had said to do. “C’mon Darky, surely you’ve picked someone up before. I’ll leave you to figure it out while I get the blocks and fill her bottle.”

Wil could make those things appear with a snap, but he seems to be determined to give Dark a running start into the daddy role. We stare at each other for a moment when the door clicks shut behind Wil. Finally, I try to encourage him by reaching towards him and sweetly asking “Up?”

His face remains stoic, but he does reach over and pick me up off the bed, carefully placing me back on the floor. He seems very stiff and awkward, so I try to think of a way to make him relax and get into the role better. “Daddy?” He looks at me with a raised brow as if he didn’t expect me to address him. “Play?” I ask eagerly and receive no response other than a slight tilt of the head. 

“Your daddy is getting your toys, you’ll have to wait,”

“Wanna play,” I whine and start to grab at his sleeve to occupy myself. He jerks his arm out of my reach, so I just let myself lean over until I fall into his lap. I still can’t read his face, so with a pout on my lips I reach up and grab his nose. 

He laughs. I didn’t know that Dark was capable of producing the sound, but the low rumble is distinctively laughter. I find myself giggling back at him, grabbing for his nose again. He dodges my grasp and grabs my sides. “Do that again little one, and I’ll have no choice but to tickle you,”

His voice is low as if he’s actually trying to be threatening, but I just grab for his face again. True to his word, his fingers dance over my sides until I’m squealing and gasping for air. Wil finally returns then, a satisfied smile on his face. “Is my little one bonding with her other daddy?”

I grin over at Wil, rolling off of Dark’s lap and continuing until I bump against his feet. He looks amused when I stare up at him, and I giggle again. He crouches down and lifts me enough that I’m sitting up again, and turns me, so I’m facing the blocks he had brought up for me. I start stacking them immediately, setting out to make the tallest tower I can. Wil helps by adding a few blocks for me, but Dark just watches us play. “Dark? Would you give the baby her bottle please?” 

Dark seems taken aback, but he picks the bottle up angles his body so he can hold it up to my face. I open my mouth eagerly, drinking the water as I continue to keep busy with my blocks. Dark and Wil both seem pleased when I finish the bottle, and I find myself flushing from their praise. Dark takes my cheek in his hand as he expresses how skilled I am at building. His thumb strokes my skin idly, and when it passes over my lips I suck his thumb into my mouth without thinking much. He makes a choked noise in response, only earning a firmer suck from me. 

“Does baby need something else to suck on?” Wil questions suggestively, and I nod while making eye contact with Dark. He looks surprised for a second, but the expression leaves his face as quickly as it came. He pulls his thumb away from my mouth, and I pout a bit, even though I know it’s only so Wil can move me to the bed. I’m laid back against the sheets while I wait for my two daddies to join me. Dark undresses quickly while Wil is more leisurely about it, letting Dark have the chance to get settled before he joins us. Dark joins me on the bed and wordlessly adjusts my body, so I’m sitting up against the headboard instead of lying flat on my back. He kneels with each leg on either side of my body, and his cock is perfectly level for me to easily take it into my mouth. I enjoy having something to occupy my mouth with, taking in the sensation of him filling me up with each inch. I whine around him as he reaches my limit and goes the slightest bit past it, enough to be uncomfortable without causing any pain.

“Is this alright, little one?” His hands run soothingly through my hair as he asks the question, and I manage to whimper a yes around his cock. The word is muffled and slurred awkwardly, but he gets the message and starts to rock his hip in response. I feel the weight of the bed shift, indicating that Wil has finally gotten ready to join us. I feel his hands flat on my stomach, exploring as much of my exposed flesh as he can reach. His hands travel lower, but I’m surprised when he skips over the tapes of my diaper. My face heats with a blush when he starts to rub my core through the material of the diaper. I whine at the sensation and Dark bucks slightly farther into my mouth. 

I feel Wil grabbing my legs, pushing them open, so I spread them wide enough to accommodate him. He wraps my legs around his waist, and I feel a different kind of pressure on my core. I realize that he’s rubbing his erection into the material of my diaper and can’t help but groan. I hear Dark curse under his breath, and his hands hold my head more firmly. The sensation of the two men using me is nice, no thinking or real effort needed, just the feeling of touch and pleasure. And then the sensation of something else, the need to pee again. I’m annoyed, I just finished the bottle, so I don’t see how it’s managed to go through me already. I figure I could hold it, but the constant stimulation to my core makes it feel like a much more pressing issue than it usually would be. I try to mummer around Dark, but he just continues to use my mouth. I try to fight it for another minute, but the urge is too strong, especially when I remember how good it felt the first time I had wet myself. So, I decide to let go.

I moan loudly around Dark’s cock, the combined sensation of the warmth and wetness of my release along with the pressure from Wil’s cock has me almost at the edge of orgasm. I feel Wil’s motions stutter, and then stop as something splatters on my stomach. 

“Fuck, baby,” he mutters as he shifts so he’s no longer between my legs. I feel Dark tense, and then he’s cumming deep in my mouth. I swallow it as best I can, but Wil doesn’t have me swallow often, so a good portion of his seed dribbles down my chin and onto my chest.

“Apologies, I should’ve asked,” he grunts as he pulls out of my mouth. He quirks a brow when he looks down my body and notices the wet diaper. “Did our little girl have an accident during play time?”

I blush and hide my face as he pokes at the wet material. “Well, we’ve got lots of cleaning up to do, huh baby? Do you want to have bath time?” I can’t bring myself to bring my hands away from my face to respond to Wil, I just nod. I hear Dark snicker at my sheepishness, but it’s followed by the sound of Wil smacking him on the arm. There are warm arms around me now, lifting me off the bed and taking me across the room to the attached bathroom. I feel sleepy and soothed by the running water in the background, and by the warm cloth wiping me off before I’m stripped and placed in the tub. It was a good idea to play along with Wil, as I’m finally able to feel truly relaxed.


End file.
